1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high productivity, high metal removal rate insert which improves force distribution across the rake face and has a cutting surface which is tapered in configuration.
The present invention further relates to an indexable cutting insert having force distribution which lowers stress concentration at depth of cut line. The insert is further equipped with a raised, central island formed in the upper surface to protect the fastening means from injury by the chips during cutting.
The present invention further relates to a high productivity, high metal removal rate insert having surfaces which descend bi-directionally from the cutting edge toward the center of the insert. The bi-directional descending surfaces form a ridge which bisects the centerline of each corner or nose area of the insert to impart improved impact resistance to the nose area of the insert because the greatest mass is along the ridge which extends from each nose toward the center of the insert.
The present invention further relates to a high productivity insert having a tapered cutting edge configuration which descends toward the center line.